Alliances
by ted200
Summary: Harry and Dumbledore must fight together to defeat the new Alliance of Grindelwald and Voldemort. powerful harry though he won't instantly be no bashing in this story
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Alliances**

**Authors note**

Hi everyone here is my attempt at a Harry Potter story I hope I can do it justice there are so many good Harry Potter stories on this site. All rights are owned by JK Rowling, Warner Brothers etc I do not own any of it and make no profit from this story.

**Chapter 1**

Nurmengard prison was grotty and cold most nights and literally empty except for the one and only prisoner and the old guard that always patrolled here, at one time this prisoner was the most feared Wizard in the world, the darkest lord in history striking fear into a world that at the time was terrorised not just by Wizard war but muggle war as well what a truly terrible time that was where every day muggle and wizard lived, fought and died it was hell.

But now sitting in the prison that was specially designed for him Grindelwald knew that the time to escape was nigh, the world had forgotten about him after finally being free of a dark wizard grip for the last thirteen years and the years before that they were terrorized by an even crueller dark lord Voldemort yes they had forgotten about me.

it was getting light outside the guard would be here with that gruel he calls breakfast it wasn't a very cleverly thought out plan but he knew his guard would not suspect him not after all these years he was old older then even Dumbledore.

Dumbledore he spat at the floor that name always brought vile to his throat the man his former friend closer then brothers had defeated him in that famous duel of theirs taking the elder wand from him that he had looked so long for.

They had once had an alliance to find the deathly hallows and bring the muggles to their knees where they belonged and lead the world into a new era under their leadership though once that was established Dumbledore would sadly perish in a muggle riot or as the official line would declare, unofficially it would have been from a killing curse from his own wand and all this would of happened had it not been for that stupid girl and that oafish boy.

Arianna Dumbledore left dead at their feet in the fight between himself and the Dumbledore brothers he knew deep down his spells would of caused her death but he loved telling Dumbledore that he had caused it that had been his mistake in that memorable duel.

He had been winning Dumbledore was busy defending himself not wanting to attack his old friend so had kept his magic in check sending only mild spells at him not enough to cause death or serious injuries all the while killing curses and crucios were being sent at Dumbledore.

He had managed to break Dumbledore nose with a well aimed bludgeoning curse which sent Dumbledore onto his back with a thud and with a snarl he had muttered "tut tut what would Arianna think knowing that her brother couldn't kill me, after all he did kill her" and with a angry Dumbledore swiped his want to the left and sent him flying landing hard on his back wind picked up around Dumbledore and lightening flashed and thunder crashed just like those muggle bombs and Grindelwald was lifted in to the air by an invisible force and his air supply was cut off and the mighty wand dropped from his grip changing allegiance to the powerful wizard in front of him.

the only thing that had saved him that night was Grindelwald gasping out "so you are a killer Albus" with that Dumbledore came back to himself "not today Grindelwald" and he sent ropes tying Grindelwald tightly on the ground levitated him and the rest as they say is history the prison was built and his life had a set course for the next fifty years or so but today that changes.

he stood by the door hearing his guard approaching, the guard had a tray in his hand with the usual gruel and he opened the door with an old key he bent down to put the tray on the floor when Grindelwald's knee hit him hard in the face smashing him back the guards wand dropping to the ground in the process.

How weak they thought him now thought Grindelwald as he picked up the wand its allegiance now his "avada kedavra" he shouted and the long forgotten feel of magic ran through his body sending a green jet of light at the guard killing him instantly.

I'm back thought Grindelwald and Dumbledore would soon pay but first he needed the help of another Wizard who hated Dumbledore almost as much as Grindelwald Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter:Alliances

**Authors note**

Thank you to the people who faved and are following me. It means a lot. here is the next chapter featuring our favourite headmaster. All rights are owned by JK Rowling, Warner brothers etc. No money is made from this fanfiction.

**Chapter 2 **

Albus Dumbledore was old. older then he cared to think about and his life at the moment seemed to be stressful and full of woe. He had another nightmare tonight though he was good at making sure his staff never knew of his lack of sleep. As usual he had to make sure the impression of the mighty powerful Wizard, leader of the light facade never faded.

It was guilt that caused these nightmares and they were always about one or two things. The most common one was about his young Sister the sibling no one else could remember who died because of his poor decisions and quite possibly his Wand and despite his brothers view on the matter he had loved Arianna very much.

The other nightmare was about a young boy who had wormed his way in to Albus's heart and soul Harry Potter. The boy who lived had led a very hard life so far and year after year it seemed to get worse for the boy despite his triumphs which were great and should be told to the population at large.

Albus had made many decisions that had affected young Harry and still did in fact. The first one he fault guilty about was not insisting on being the Potter family's secret keeper although he did know that he shouldn't of been it had been the Potters decision and it had cost them gravely. But irregardless Albus should have tried more insisted more though he knew that he wouldn't of changed their minds.

The second decision was probably the worse he had made. To keep the young infant Harry Potter safe that Halloween night he had to leave him in the care of Harry's only living relatives the Dursleys. Those horrible people Dumbledore knew would abuse him not physically it seemed but at least mentally. That of course doesn't make any difference abuse is abuse no matter how you put it.

He had of course read the reports of Mrs Figg the elderly squib who lived on the same street as Harry that he was underfed and ill equipped for basic needs health wise and socially was not allowed to make friends or do well at School.

There was only so much Mrs Figg could find out though and a lot of what happened in the Dursleys house was a mystery but Dumbledore knew they must of been bad after all he had received a howler personally delivered by the Weasley Matriarch after young Harry arrived at her house in the early hours looking thin pale and un cared for in those oversized clothe he'd been given and finding out bars had been put on his bedroom window had made Dumbledore almost die of shame and take Harry away from there but he was a stubborn man one who at that point in time preferred protection from the dark forces than poor Harry's happiness what a horrible man I am.

But now was the time to find out what went on at the Dursleys and pay them a visit and if things were not up to standard then Dumbledore didn't know what he might do to them.

He looked at the watch on his wrist the one with planets moving inside it that it was almost five in the morning at ten he would travel to the Dursleys mind made up he wrote a quick note telling Harry of his visit and just as he was about to send Fawkes his Phoenix to deliver his letter, an owl flew through the window a scrap of thin paper he could tell it was a letter from Sirius Black. he quickly took the paper from the owl and read a sentence that made Dumbledore gasp in shock "Gellert Grindelwald has escaped".


End file.
